


Moving Forward

by The_Cutest_Hannigram



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Rewriting S3, Set after 3x21, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cutest_Hannigram/pseuds/The_Cutest_Hannigram
Summary: Lucifer realizes he has been stuck in Hell. He escapes his hell loop and returns to earth. Luci is determined to do the right thing and tries to keep his promise: there is no more going backwards.Rewrite of season 3. Set after 3x 21. There will be no Cain/Marcus. Fixing Chloe and Lucifer's relationship. More mature Lucifer!





	1. Stuck in Hell

His heart sank as he watched Chloe happily accept Cain's proposal. He was too late! Lucifer wanted to leave immediately, unfold his wings and go home.. It would be the easiest option, something he had done too many times already. Every time he had the chance to show her the truth, he had chosen not to show her his wings. It was as if he was stuck in a loop that was spiraling into something worse. As if he was unable to learn from his mistakes and unable to change his behavior. As if he had lost his memories about the functioning of human beings.. 

The last couple of months had felt like punishment. His most loyal demon lashing out and betraying him. His brother unable to help or making things worse. His Mother gone for good. His therapist attacked by his Mother. An enemy who was his opposite in everything: a liar and murderer, manipulating human beings without remorse, bored of life and longing for death, using Chloe as a puppet to achieve his goal. And then there was losing his Devil Face and regaining his wings too.. 

_It couldn't be possible.._ He had found an answer to a puzzle he had been trying to solve desperately. Lucifer couldn't accept the answer however. Of all things, _that_ he couldn't accept. The bloody Devil would know if he was being punished.

Lucifer brushed his thoughts away. No time to overthink his reality. He considered his options. Leaving wasn't one of them. Linda had been rather insightful: Chloe deserved to know the truth. And Lucifer was ready for that confrontation. After Maze had manipulated him and used his insecurities to drive him mad, Lucifer had been trying to stop caring about the feathery subject. During his sessions with Linda, she had suggested that _he_ should be the one to decide about his own identity. Losing his Devil Face and regaining his wings didn't mean he was no longer Lucifer Morningstar, the Lightbringer, the Devil.. Wings or not, Devil Face or not, he was still Lucifer. 

And after all, showing Chloe his wings could be the only way to repair his damaged relation with the detective. If she knew he had been honest, she would forgive him for being the asshole he had been. At least, that's what he hoped. Even if Chloe _truly_ loved Cain, it was his duty to break her heart. His Chloe wouldn't marry a guy she barely knew, a guy that didn't even know Beatrice! On top of that Cain was still a murderer and manipulative bastard. He was not worthy of her. _And neither do I if I do nothing about it._

She had to know.

So he stepped inside her house. 

" Chloe?" 

The couple stopped their passionate kiss. Chloe immediately let go of Cain and stared at Lucifer in shock. Realizing he had been watching the scene, had been standing there for a while. Then all happiness melted from her face, fury filled her eyes. She whispered something to Cain and waited for Cain to leave the room. Then Chloe finally approached Lucifer, looking quite red.  


"Get OUT! Now Lucifer! How dare you come in like that... "  
"I've a very good reason to be here actually, I came here to tell you t-"  
" I thought I made myself pretty clear during dinner Lucifer! Please leave. "  
" I promise I will leave but Chloe please.. I came here to show you the truth. If Cain is the man you love, so be it.. But you have to know before you make this choice!"  
He said, gesturing to the shiny ring on her finger. Lucifer cleared his throat. Not leaving turned out to be the hardest part of Operation Show Your Wings. Seeing her so upset and being the reason for that.. He had never wanted to hurt her in any way. _But she deserves to know_

Lucifer unfolded his wings. He spread them, made them as large as he could without knocking stuff on the floor. Lucifer hoped she wouldn't start screaming. He knew Cain was up to something and Lucifer needed more time before he returned to the room. Perhaps Cain would try to end Lucifer once and for all. Lucifer hoped Chloe wouldn't allow that. But Chloe didn't say anything. She didn't react at all! She stood there, frozen. Not even blinking. It wasn't fear. It was as if..  
_It couldn't be true!_

His heart starting beating faster, sweat dripping on his face and his suit sticking to his skin. That's when he heard clapping. It was a slow clap, the one reserved for losers. 

It was Beatrice Decker, standing in her pajamas clapping for a winged Lucifer. The most bizarre thing, however, was the grin on her face. She clearly enjoyed seeing him so panicked. She stopped clapping and approached him slowly as if she wanted to tease her prey a bit longer.

" Finally! It took you long enough but I'm proud of you. You finally confronted your fear. " The way Beatrice pronounced the words. They were all wrong. As if someone was trying to speak English for the first time. _It was not Beatrice._ Something had taken her appearance. Lucifer was pretty sure that all things considered, Beatrice would freak out about his wings. She would probably even try to hug him. This creature couldn't be her. 

"Thought you would figure it out when I took your Devil Face! Instead, you kept fighting it, kept running your loop. It was very enjoyable to watch though. I must admit I'm sad that it ended. But you know, it's time for you to make your decision. " The creature had figured out Beatrice's voice by now. Beatrice sounded cheery as if she didn't realize the impact of those words.  
_It._ Lucifer had to correct himself, it was not Beatrice. 

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

" You really need to ask? You recognized your _Mother_ the moment you saw her in that human body." It sounded bitter now. Its eyes were without emotion and its gaze locking Lucifer's eyes.  


"Thought you would appreciate this form. I wanted to approach this conversation as friendly as possible, son."

Lucifer's head started spinning. He had dreamed of this day for so long. To look Him in the eye, to tell Him he had no right intervening in his life!  
But he couldn't. Instead, he felt on his knees with tears filling in his eyes.  


"Father. " Lucifer felt like a little boy, the boy he had been when he had rebelled. Back when he didn't think about consequences of his actions. _And look at me know. Pathetic and weak._

Beatrice's appearance smiled in return. "Seems like my Lightbringer finally saw the light."


	2. The Daddy Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is stuck in Hell and confronted with his Father. They have a discussion and plans are revealed.

Chloe's house started fading. It started subtle, with random pixels disappearing and ended it up in revealing Hell. Lucifer was now standing on a field of grey ash with dark clouds above him. It was an empty valley, surrounded by dark mountains that smoked from Hellfire. It was hard to breathe down there, the air was hot and filled with ash.  
This was the part of hell Lucifer had designed for complicated cases. People that needed a more complicated hell loop couldn't just be locked in a regular room in the busy corridors of Hell. Those complicated cases concerned souls that refused to undergo punishment and kept defeating their hell loop. Hell only was a success if people actually felt for the trap after all. _And look at the master of punishment falling for that!_  
Years ago, Lucifer had ordered some demons to dug out a hole far away from the corridors so that the complicated cases wouldn't be disturbed. Lucifer could not have his demons opening doors of those special cases and intervene with the punishment. Mazikeen was one of the few demons Lucifer had trusted to watch over those cases. Lucifer never expected his plans to be held against him in such a way. But of course, it wouldn't be part of his Father's plan to put Lucifer in hell and then let some demons ruin it. _Lovely._

Beatrice was standing a few feet away from him. Her image observed Lucifer. His Father was waiting for Lucifer to speak, he realized. Trying to clear his mind, Lucifer established his primary goal: escape. He was not sure if his wings were an illusion or not and he was not going try them before he knew how he got in Hell. The second goal, of course, would be to prevent getting stuck again.

" Just curious, how did I die?" He asked carefully, trying to sound neutral.  
"Ah! That was your lovely sister Azrael's doing. Please don't be upset with her, it was not something she enjoyed doing." Lucifer clenched his jaws. Azrael, the angel of Death, has snatched Lucifer's soul from his body and there was no way to stop her from doing that again.. Azrael has stood by his side during his Rebellion and Lucifer still considered her as his favorite sister. Killing her was off limits. _Looks like I need to convince Dad to not kill me again. After I escaped. Bloody hell.._

Lucifer felt his anger rising. He had prayed to his Father so many times, especially when he had first arrived in Hell. Lucifer always imagined that he would attack the moment he had a chance. To make his Father feel as hopeless as he felt! But his Father had known that choosing Beatrice Decker as an appearance would cool that anger. She reminded him of what Lucifer could lose if he wasn't careful enough: his home at earth with his beloved humans. _Time to find out what decision He was talking about.._

"I've been here for what.. months now?" He asked.  
"Just a few mortal days actually. But to answer your question: your first memory of Hell should be the desert. "  
Of course, it would start with his Wings. But what happened before that? His mind was foggy as if his brain was still trapped in a loop. _Oh. Right. Mom._

Now Lucifer understood. "We made a deal! I would take care of Mother and you would leave the Detective alone and let me go! I did my part so WHAT PART of that deal was taking me to Hell? Or trying to kill her? She is innocent! "  
"Son, your part of the deal was taking your Mother to Hell. Not to give her a new universe. Do you have any idea of what you've done? She could recreate Azrael's blade and return to My Universe! Our Universe, Samael! "  
That name pushed all Lucifer's buttons."You don't get to call me that!" But part of him was angry at forgetting that possibility. His Father was right. His Mother could return if She truly wanted to.  


Beatrice grinned. "You're still my Lightbringer. There is always a chance at forgiveness and when that day comes, your powers will be restored. "  
He didn't know how to respond to that. Forgiveness? Hell, let's make Him forgive me for saving the universe first! "Just to be clear. I saved your precious humanity by sending Mom away. Even saving You in the process. She wanted to end Your project, Father. Including You. Just think about that for a second. You wanted to kill me! Mom told me all about it. How She begged You to spare my life! And when I had the chance, I choose to save You! From my perspective, You should be saying bloody thank you!"  
His Father was quiet for a moment. Then Beatrice's appearance held her head to one side, as if she felt pity for Lucifer. "Your Mother lied to you. Your Mother wanted to manipulate Me and You. When you rebelled, I had to make a new plan for you. I could not have other Angels following your path. Your Mother suggested sending you to Hell. As if I would destroy my creations! That was your Mother's hobby. All my Angels have a destiny to fulfill. Including you, Samael. I wouldn't kill you. "  
"You did that twice now!" Lucifer starting shouting before he could think about the meaning of those words. He did not want to think about that. How could he trust his Father? Perhaps his Mother had lied but Lucifer did not have any reason to trust the person who sabotaged him ever since he had fought for his freedom. Perhaps this punishment was still about his Rebellion, he wondered.  
Beatrice laughed. "Killing you the second time was necessary to show you my plans! The first time I wanted you to return to your duties as the Devil. But your Mother intervened and escaped. It was then I realized Her true goals. So I needed you to return Her to keep the Universe safe. And now She has poisoned your mind. It was always her intention to end human life and to destroy Me. And She wanted to use you for that. So She let Me send you to Hell, to rule it and to become something you are not. She made you the Devil so that you would become vengeful at me. It wasn't my doing son. I should have followed my plan from the beginning."

Lucifer wanted to scream to make Him stop talking. All lies! Yes, his Mother had turned out to be not exactly trustworthy, but this? _He is trying to persuade me into doing something._ And Lucifer was certain that he would not fall for into trap.

"So what is it then Dad? What's the big plan you had for me?" He sounded teary and he hated that. It was not a moment to show weakness.  
"All I wanted for you was to serve your punishment and return home! Home, where you would be my Lightbringer!"  
"Home as in Heaven? The damned Silver City?"  
"Precisely! You would go to Hell, pay for your sins and I would forgive you! You would be free to return, Samael."  
"As if I ever wanted that! My home is on Earth. And I will not, not now or ever, be used as Your puppet again! All I wanted was to be free. For all of my brothers and sisters to be free to decide our own paths. Now if they decide to follow Your rules, so be it. I understand Your whole system needs some followers. But it won't be me to follow Your plans. I won't be Your Lightbringer if that means I've to follow Your orders like a dog!"  
"It would be the only thing to bring you happiness. All Earth will bring you is sadness and regret. I've given you Cain so you would understand that. Yes, you could wander the Earth, partying and solving murders. But eventually all humans you care for, will die. And, eventually, you will become bored of life, longing for it to end. Accepting your punishment in Hell and returning to your true home is the only way to-.."  
Lucifer interrupted Him, getting furious. "You still don't understand, do You? If I want to choose sadness and boredom, then so be it! MY decision to make! I won't go to Hell because it is not a sin to make your own decisions! I've seen true sinners in Hell, Dad so trust me when I say I don't deserve that!"

Beatrice's appearance starting fading, as if she was underwater for a moment. His Father was having difficulty holding Beatrice's image. "I'm just trying to help you. Trying to point you in the right direction. I know you don't trust My words. I realize that the only way for you to believe me and to follow your true path would be to do it your way. By giving you the choice. Use your wings to go to your _precious_ home. You will no longer be mortal there under any circumstances. The only way to die and escape your eventual Hell on Earth would be to _accept_ your Hell loop. I will forgive you once you understand your sins. When that time comes, you will see that my Word was always true."  
"There's not a version of Hell in which I would get bored of Earth or where I would come to regret my Rebellion!"  
"I had hoped you would know better than that."

Lucifer spread his wings. It all seemed too easy. The promise of eventual doom seemed like a vague threat. As if he, Lucifer Morningstar -master of desires and pleasure- would get bored on Earth. As if he wanted to be his Father's Angel again. So he had to ask it.  
"You're going to do something to Chloe, aren't you? Making her fall in love with me, making me fall for her.. You wouldn't just let me go like that. She was central to my whole hell loop!"  
"She was quite important in your Hell, yes. It was to show you that you could never be with her. I never made her fall in love with you. Or have you fall for her. It is so amusing to see you getting worked up about My so-called plans. What did your therapist say again? You don't know My plans. It wasn't part of the plan. It was improvisation. "  
"Really? Creating her, making her meet with me, making her immune to me, making me mortal around her. All of that was improvisation? I find it a little hard to buy that."  
"There are thousands of miracles and blessed couples on Earth. You were going to meet one of those miracles sooner or later. I was getting desperate to get your attention at Earth! I had sent your brother to return you to Hell but I knew you were not going to do that without encouragement. I decide to mess with you when you met her. The thought of immunity and mortality should have terrified you! Not interested you! I thought that any human free from your charms would see you as the arrogant and irresponsible Angel you had become. Not that they would find you interesting!"  
"I don't believe any of that. You made her so that I would-.."  
"I knew you would act like this when you found out about the blessing. Which is why of all humans to experiment on, I choose her. Because it would impact you more if it was part of "My Plan". " She was even making quotation marks now. "It was just a perfect opportunity!" Beatrice laughed and it seemed an awful lot like the Beatrice who would get excited about chocolate cake.  
"You know, if you go back the only thing that will happen is that she will resent you. Hate you for what you are. It is not about what I do to her, but about what you will do to Chloe. The truth won't do her any good. Knowing that you're the Angel who wanted his brothers and sisters to rebel against their Father? Knowing that you're the Devil that ran away from his duties just do have fun? Knowing that you killed your brother just to keep her safe? That the Goddess of Creation wanted to kill her? That you refuse to listen to your Father's orders? There are too many things to list."

Lucifer sighed. It was pointless. His Father was so blinded by His own perceptions. "This whole thing wouldn't have happened if You weren't too afraid of Mum. You could have gotten Her back to Hell Yourself. And if it's really true about my punishment, You did not have to listen her suggestions of taking me to Hell! _I_ am not a coward. It will be Chloe's decision whether to hate or accept me. And guess what? She will believe my side of the story. She will believe me when I say it was all because I desired freedom above power. You think you know me so well, but you don't understand me at all. " He spit out those words. It was freeing to say that. His Father had been so focused on keeping his creation in check, that He could not comprehend anything that did not follow the rules of the plan. Whatever Lucifer wished and desired, his Father would always see it as unacceptable if it wasn't part of the plan. But perhaps his Father had been speaking the truth about Chloe and his Mother.. Lucifer kept thinking about that possibility.

It was time to find out the truth. 

When he unfolded his wings and felt gravity losing its effect on him, he was truly happy. Lucifer was confident that his Father's threats wouldn't have an effect on him. He would not end up like Cain. _Most certainly not._

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Lucifer landed in his body with a crash. The ground was trembling and his wings were folded around his body as if they were trying to protect him. Lucifer found out his dead body had been lying on his bed. He was home, at Lux. Lucifer stood up and walked to his window. He was still a little shaky and he had difficulty folding his wings on his back. Outside were the lights of millions of people going their own way. He could never become bored of that sight. Even if he lost those mortal humans Lucifer cared about. He was _certain_ of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments! Hope you like the update with the confrontation with Dad. I wanted to approach his Father's point of view in this story. 
> 
> After this chapter, Lucifer will meet his favorite demon and therapist for a much needed therapy discussion. Chloe (and Trixie!) will appear soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in attempt to fix the current season. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> This is my first fanfic and I'm not a native English speaker, please let me know if they're any issues.  
> Fic will contain some critique at the new season.


End file.
